


Ink

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Pain, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Anakin doesn't show up to a briefing. Commander Fox goes to find him and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, CC-1010 | Fox & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Ink

Commander Fox had been asked to assist in the 501st next mission. He was glad to get off Coruscant and finally see the front lines after so long. He hoped that after this. His brothers from other battalions would respect him.

While he was walking around he noticed how the other troopers wanted nothing to do with him. Which was fine even if it made him lonely. But he was used to it.

Back on Coruscant he could always talk with his men and they would understand what it's like. Not completely but it was the closest he was going to get. He felt like it was the only place he really belonged.

He sighed before looking down at his data pad. He didn't know a lot about General Skywalker, only hearing the rumors about the man, but never meeting him in person. He was supposed to get that chance twenty minutes ago but the General never showed.

He huffed. Although he didn't like to listen to rumors he was starting to think the rumor about him always being late was accurate.

He decided to go find him after a few more minutes. He walked out of the war room and asked a few men about where their General was. But they only shrugged their shoulders. He sighed before looking in the General office.

He wasn't sure if General Skywalker would be in his office. He was probably in the hanger from what Rex has told him.

That's why he was very surprised when he heard a soft sound inside. 

For a moment he thought it was his imagination, but after hearing it again. He wasn't sure.

He opened the door and looked around. The lights were off and it looked empty. He would have thought the General wasn't here if it wasn't for the soft sound he suddenly heard right before he left the room.

He stepped further into the room shutting the door and turning on the light.

He was shocked to find General Skywalker curled up in a ball and crying. But was even more shocking was the writing all over his skin. His skin was covered in horrible remarks about him. One talked about him being a Separatist's bitch. Another one called him a jedi freak. On his hand was the word mistake and worthless.

He walked over feeling drawn to the general in a way he couldn't explain. All he knew is that he had to get closer.

The General didn't reacted until he was standing in front of him. He looked up at him with tears falling down his face.

His heart broke at the sight. General Skywalker looked crushed. His eyes were red from crying and his bottom lip trembled.

With his hands pulled away from his face. He could see that in big letters were the words slave written on his face. He dropped to his knees and pulled off his helmet.

Anakin kept crying but was looking at him wearily. He reached out with shaking hands and pulled him close.

He hugged General Skywalker and felt him cling to his body like it was a life line.

"It's okay. It's okay."

It wasn't okay. Not by a long shot. Whoever did this would pay. He would make sure of it. 

He may have just met the man but he feels like he might have, finally found a kindered spirit.

He tightens his arms around Anakin which causes him to shiver from the touch and bury his head into his chest.

"I have you. Do you know who did this to you?"

He feels General Skywalker shake his head no.

"That's alright."

He continues rubbing his back and softly talking to him.

"It's going to be okay. Do you want me to call General Kenobi?"

Skywalker shakes his head no.

"Okay."

General Skywalker sobs into his chest while gripping the fabric.

He continued rubbing his back and whispering soft nothing's into his ear.

When he finds out who did this. He was going to make them suffer. Not only was this a superior office but, this was a human being. No one deserved to be treated like this.

He felt his blood boil whenever he read something written on General Skywalker's body.

When he feels Anakin slightly calm down he moves him back a little and looks into his watery eyes. He can see tear tracks that smudge the writing a little bit. But you can still tell what it says.

"General Skywalker."

He flinched before whispering.

"Call me Anakin."

"Okay."

He gently moves some hair out of his face.

"Are you okay if we wash this off."

It takes a while before Anakin shakes his head in agreement.

He gently runs his hands through his hair trying to comfort him.

Anakin closes his eyes and sighs while pressing closer.

He smiles at the sightvwhile thinking of a plan.

"Anakin I know this is going to be hard, but I need you to trust me."

Anakin doesn't speak for a long time. Before gently saying.

"I trust you."

He nods.

"The fresher is on the other side of the ship. Do you think you can make it over there ?"

Anakin hesitates before agreeing.

"Yes."

"Good to hear. Now, here is the plan. We are going to walk out together. I will deal with anyone we meet. Okay."

"Ok."

He helps him stand up before holding his hand and lightly squeezing it.

"I got you."

Anakin looks nervous but, he follows him into the hallway.

They stand there for a moment before walking toward the fresher.

The first corner they turn Jesse and Hardcase are talking to each other but when they see him they both stop.

"What happened."

"Not now trooper."

They both look really worried but after Fox glared at them. They both walk away.

The next people they meet is Rex and Cody.

Cody looks speechless and stares in shock. While Rex pulls his General into a hug and ignores Fox's glare.

"It's okay Rex, I'm fine."

Both Rex and Fox growl while Cody still looks to be in shock.

"It's not okay and when I find out. Which of my troopers did this to you General. I swear I will make them suffer."

Rex pulls him into another long crushing hug.

Eventually Fox clears his throat and tells Cody and Rex to start looking for the people who did this. While he helps the General.

They both saluted and got to work.

Fox rubbed his back before asking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do you need to take a break."

"No, I'm okay."

Fox's nods his head before they keep walking. 

They turn a corner before Fives and Echo see him. They both do a double take before looking angry and horrified. Fives demands to know who did it. While Echo looks ready to murder someone. Fox has to order them both to leave but, they both promise to find out who hurt there General.

When Kix sees them he softly asks if Anakin needs medical attention. Fox quickly waves him off. Kix pats his back before offering a space to talk.

"I'll think about it."

"That's fine."

He then walks away.

When Tup and Dogma see them. Dogma starts crying and running away while Tup apologizes. Even though he didn't do anything.

After that Fox leads them down an empty hall and they continue walking toward the fresher.

When they near the room. Anakin presses close and squeezes his hand. He looks around and can see why he looks so nervous.

Word spreads fast and a lot of the 501st has come to support him. Many if them cry out at the words written on his skin.

When they walk close everyone makes a path toward the door. Some reach out while others say blessings. But they all stand there and support there brother. They remind him that he is not alone. Many of them are angry and the promise to find out who did this.

Many troopers thank Fox and pat him on the back for helping their General.

He holds Anakin close and comforts him. When they almost reach the door. They hear someone laughing. At first he thought it was his imagination. But when Anakin stiffened in his hold he realized someone was laughing. Everyone looked at slick who was laughing before pointing.

"I think it looks nice. Finally shows who you really are. A useless slave."

His vision turns red and he can hear a lot of sharp intakes.

"Look at you. Now everyone knows your the Separatist's bitch. Is that why you always send us to our deaths? You don't want to upset your master."

He was about to attack him, but Slick was tackled before he could."

He watched as torrent company and Cody jumped on him. They all looked really angry and many if them punched him. While wrestling him to the ground and putting stasis cuffs on him.

Fox watched the scene before noticing Anakin was shaking in his arms.

He looked at him before calmly saying.

"It's okay. Your safe and all of that was a lie. You are loved."

He wrapped Anakin in his arms and can feel him start to cry again. He gently leads him into the fresher.

When the door closes he looks at Anakin and says

"Let's get you all washed up."

Anakin agrees and he walks him toward a shower.

They could deal with Slick later.


End file.
